


Diamonds Are a Queen's Best Friend

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Spoiler Alert Spoiler Alert Spoiler Alert - for season 3 episode 4 The Queen's Diamonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT<br/>For season 3, episode 4 - The Queen's Diamonds.<br/>I used a movie title and changed it a bit for my own title.<br/>For those not old enough to remember this movie where I took it from it came out in 1953 and I didn’t see it til years later later in re-runs (so I’m not quite *that* old).<br/>It's from Marilyn Monroe’s Gentlemen Prefer Blondes and the song in it which became famous was Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend.<br/>Also please remember in my stories d'Art isn't married and is just friends with Constance and I do not ship anyone else.</p><p>I finally got to see ep. 4 and 5 on Youtube so later a story will come from ep. 5. But I've got the Musketeer/Stargate one I'm working on plus another portrait (my 3rd for d'Artagnan) I'm working on.</p><p>See note at bottom.</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds Are a Queen's Best Friend

_Garrison_

Knocking on Athos' door d'Artagnan poked his head inside. "We're needed at the Louvre," he hated to interrupt Athos' much needed rest but when the king called you answered.

++++

_Royal Palace_

King Louis appeared tired and disheveled to d'Artagnan's eyes at least. The woman standing beside His Majesty was nearly in hysterics going on about being robbed. Somehow she seemed familiar to him but he couldn't put his finger on where he had seen her.

"You'll need to head out immediately," King Louis' eyes slid toward the sobbing woman. "My sister's been robbed of her diamonds and the cut-purse has not been apprehended." His eyes were red rimmed from lack of sleep and his illness. "Find the thief."

Ah, so that's the Queen of England," d'Artagnan had never had the opportunity to meet her as her journeys to France have been few and far between. But having seen a painting of her in the Louvre had sparked recognition in him. Leaving the palace he followed close behind Athos. Heading for their horses d'Artagnan's mind wandered. He found it odd that she had made the trip completely without protection to visit her brother. Listening to Aramis' words just now, it appeared he felt the same.

"Why would the Queen of England travel without and escort?" Aramis readied Belle, glancing at his comrades.

"How are we even to catch this thief? We weren't even given a clear description," d'Artagnan huffed, mounting Zad.

"We start a search in Saint Antoine," Athos said. "Tis the most likely place to sell stolen jewels."

Looking between Aramis and d'Artagnan, Porthos shook his head. "Only an idiot would stay in Paris afta robbin' the king's sister," he snorted.

Taking Zad's reins in hand, d'Artagnan spared his darker-skinned brother an annoyed look. "Two words... needle and haystack."

While all four Musketeers began their ride through the streets of Paris, one of its citizens caught Porthos' eye. The nicely dressed man gave Porthos a timid smile and wave.

"I know that face," Porthos scowl deepened, trying to place the stranger.

"We don't have time for this," Athos remarked impatiently.

"I recognize him too." At the sound of an enraged Porthos, Aramis had to calm his startled horse down.

" _BONNAIRE!_ " Porthos roared, charging at the man who had been behind his agony many years ago.

"Oh this isn't good," d'Artagnan grimaced, hearing a weary sigh of resignation come from Athos.

Soon after they all gave chase after the canaille, eventually catching up to Bonnaire.

Seeing no way out, Bonnaire bowed to the inevitable. "Emile Bonnaire!" he announced proudly. "Risen from the dead!"

"We never thought you dead," d'Artagnan quirked a brow, "if we thought of you at all."

"You wound me, d'Artagnan," Bonnaire pretended hurt.

"I actually hoped ya would 'ave been dead," Porthos grunted.

Seeing how carefree Bonnaire appeared before they clapped eyes on him, d’Artagnan said, “You now appear a man who is pleased with his lot in life. Why is that?”

“What is happiness, except the simple harmony between a man and the life he leads?” Bonnaire gazed at all the Musketeers. His jaunty attempt at seeming not intimidated by them slipping by degrees.

"We're in search of a thief that stole a cache of diamonds," Athos stared at Bonnair until the other man began to squirm. He was not interested in Bonnaire’s _happiness_ or lack thereof. "You wouldn't have any idea of what I'm talking about would you?" Athos felt that the other man, whether involved or not, would be a wealth of information. Thieves tended to know other thieves.

"I gotta better way ta get some answers outta 'em," Porthos grinned at his brothers.

"Ooooh," Aramis chortled, giving d'Artagnan a sly wink. "I believe we're going to enjoy this."

"And Bonnaire won't," d'Artagnan nodded in agreement.

Following Porthos, who was shoving Bonnaire ahead of him, the Musketeers found themselves standing on a bridge.

Picking Bonnaire up, like he weighed nothing at all, Porthos dangled the man upside down over the bridge. He heard d'Artagnan's muffled laughter when Bonnaire's hat and wig fell off his head to nearly land on a woman's head below them. "We know ya stole 'em!" Porthos shook Bonnaire a few times. "Now tell us where they are!"

"All right!" Bonnaire yelled. "Just get me back up! I think I'm going to be ill!"

When Porthos followed through he kept a tight grip on Bonnaire in case the man decided to bolt.

"I sold them," Bonnaire reluctantly admitted.

"Do you realize you've robbed the king's sister?" Athos hissed.

"Non?" Bonnaire swiveled his head from one Musketeer to the other not really sure that they weren’t trying to shake him up, which he admitted to himself these men did quite nicely. "Really?" But one look into the steely eyed face of Athos gave him his answer. Bonnaire was in way deeper waters than when prisoner on that Spanish ship.

Porthos was ready to rip into Bonnaire but Athos managed to calm him down and shoved him away from the thief.

“Porthos, Porthos,” d’Artagnan admonished, “you shouldn’t upset this man.” D’Artagnan gave Bonnaire a sympathetic look. “I’m disappointed in you. Look at him,” his gaze slid from the canaille to Porthos’ murderous face. “He is the equal of all four of us combined,” d’Artagnan chuckled. “There’s really no telling what he can do.” Then Bonnaire thought he was on his side and started to move toward him but d’Artagnan shoved him back against a tree, observing the fake smile on the others face slip.

"You will take us to your buyer," Athos demanded. He was upset that Bonnaire didn't have the diamonds on him which just made their search even more complicated. Because with Bonnaire things were never that simple.

"Couldn't we negotiate this?" Bonnaire pleaded.

"Non-negotiable," d'Artagnan was happy to say.

Before leaving, Aramis got distracted by an old friend of the feminine persuasion. He exchanged a few pleasantries with her and then headed back to his brothers.

Shaking his head ruefully at his older friend, d’Artagnan grinned. “One day you will write your memories and there will be a woman’s name on every page,” he placed a hand on Aramis' arm. “So who was she?”

Eyes still following her retreating figure, Aramis finally reacted to d’Artagnan’s question. “Pauline was the first page.”

++++

On the journey to recover the diamonds Bonnaire tried to make the Musketeers feel guilty for how they tricked him years back, leading to his incarceration with the Spanish. "I was their prisoner and tortured," he glanced sideways at Porthos and could see he wouldn't get any sympathy from that quarter. Nor from any of the others if their bored expressions were anything to go by. Bonnaire wondered over that small smile tugging at the Gascon's lips. "You know they would tie my body to a rack and pull my poor limbs beyond the pale."

Riding behind the canaille, d'Artagnan leaned forward in his saddle. "And yet, Bonnaire, you're still the same height." Looking over at his brothers, d'Artagnan saw amusement dancing in Athos' and Aramis' eyes.

"But I finally managed to escape the Spanish ship and," Bonnaire paused for effect, "give me a moment. I have to say this," he took a deep breath. "I forgive you."

Rolling his eyes, Porthos snapped. "How about ya shuttin' up until we get where we're goin'?"

"If I must," Bonnaire huffed and remained silent the rest of the way.

_Buyer’s residence_

All of them observed the stately house from a distance. Then d’Artagnan glanced sideways over at Athos. "What’s our plan?”

Athos wisely held back a smirk that threatened to blossom. “Since you are the one who asked…” Noting the lad staring back at him oddly, Athos simply raised a brow silently telling d’Artagnan he should take over.

Feeling he should contribute something, Bonnaire faced d’Artagnan. “The diamonds I sold her were to be for her darling Serena, if that’s any help to you.”

So with the little information he had d’Artagnan strode toward the home. Almost instantly he found himself ushered inside by a gushing, matronly woman who couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of him. Lucky me he thought.

Sitting down, d’Artagnan was served tea that was offered to him by the lady of the house. The woman appeared quite captivated by him and so d’Artagnan poured out all the charm he could muster on her. “I’m terribly sorry for intruding unannounced like this.”

“Oh do intrude,” she cooed, “intrude,” refraining from batting her eyelashes at this very handsome young man. After all she must show some decorum.

Suddenly her daughters all seemed to pop out from the woodwork as d’Artagnan first met Esmerelda, then Christina and finally Rosalie. “Ummmm,” he hummed, “you don’t have any other daughters lying around?” Craning his neck to see if Serena would magically appear, d’Artagnan gave up. “I actually was looking to spend time with Serena.” He wondered why the woman gazed at him in _that_ manner. “Serena?” he repeated. Perhaps she didn’t hear him the first time.

After getting hit in the face with a fan, d’Artagnan rubbed the tender area. Evidently she did hear him. That was a new experience for him. He wondered if such an occurrence ever happened to Aramis. He’d have to compare notes with the marksman later. Going back outside d’Artagnan rejoined his friends along with Bonnaire.

“The diamonds are on the horse.” Noting all the blank faces turned his way d’Artagnan glanced at Bonnaire, the man’s discomfort visible for all to see. “Care to tell them or do I have to do the honors?”

Clearing his throat once or twice, Bonnaire attempted to do just that. “The diamonds are woven into the tail.”

“Of the horse called… _Serena_ ,” d’Artagnan tucked his hands under his armpits, rolling back on the balls of his feet. Hearing three groans of displeasure coming from his brothers, he chuckled.

Observing the beautiful white stallion freely roaming the grounds, Aramis cast an amused grin at his brothers.

“This outta be fun,” Porthos grunted, throwing Bonnaire a filthy look that didn’t bode well for later.

“This won’t take long,” Athos approached Serena then and nearly lost his head in the process as the horse kicked out at him.

Thus commenced a comedy of errors as none of the men, Bonnaire included, could get close enough to catch the wild horse without risking bodily injury.

Seeing the lanky form of his younger brother relaxing against a tree, Porthos threw out his hands. “Thanks for helpin’ us out, d’Art!”

A casual shrug, along with a slight smile, was all d’Artagnan offered his large friend.

Disgusted, Athos glanced from the horse back to Aramis. “Shoot it!”

Looking at Athos, as if he had never seen the man before, Aramis shook his head. “Non, I won’t do it.”

Realizing that it was going to fall to him, Athos took aim with his musket. A clean shot should do it or so he hoped.

“Give me the rope,” d’Artagnan walked toward Athos wriggling the fingers of his right hand. Taking the length of it in both hands he glanced at his captain and tisked. “Shame on you, Athos, shooting a horse.” Heading toward the animal, d’Artagnan heard Athos’ concerned warning.

“Be careful, d’Artagnan.”

“Trust me,” d’Artagnan smiled back at him, “I used to be a farmer.” He then swished the rope around Serena, in different areas, making soothing sounds the entire time. Gentling the horse, to everyone’s amazement but his own. Finished, d’Artagnan and Serena bowed before their audience. All he lacked for was applause.

Pushing his hat back from his head, Aramis stared at d’Artagnan in amazement. “You couldn’t have done that before?”

“Of course,” d’Artagnan smiled smugly, “but where’s the fun in that?”

Laughing, Aramis glanced over at Athos. His captain did appear relieved that they wouldn’t have to take the animal down to retrieve some of the diamonds.

Then Bonnaire was ordered to cut the part of Serena’s tail off that held the diamonds. Shortly thereafter they all left for the garrison.

++++

_Garrison_

As they entered through the gates of the garrison, Bonnaire kept up a nonsensical monologue including how he was a changed man. “Torture, mon amis, made me stronger and made me see the error of my ways.” Not getting a single response, Bonnaire wasn’t sure if they were buying that line.

“A lesson learned and so then you became a jewel thief,” d’Artagnan pointed out. A leopard doesn’t change its spots and Bonnaire was no exception to that rule.

Spotting Constance on the grounds, d’Artagnan signaled her over and placed a small pouch into her hands, entrusting her with the diamonds. “See that these get to Treville. Tell him there are more to come.”

“Where did you find them?” Constance’s eyes twinkled. She knew the boys had all gone out on a diamond hunting expedition. Constance hoped they’d fill her in later on any juicy details.

“Would you believe on a horse’s tail?” d’Artagnan observed Constance’s one eyebrow raise in question. Knowing that she thought d’Artagnan was teasing her he tapped the pouch with a finger. “Honestly, that’s where we got them from.”

“You will tell me the entire story later,” she demanded.

“Definitely,’ d’Artagnan grinned.

Watching the exchange, Bonnaire went to introduce himself to Constance but didn’t get to say a word as the lady punched him in the gut.

“That’s for the woman you robbed,” she said with satisfaction, noting Athos laughing from atop Roger’s back and d’Artagnan grinning from ear to ear.

Getting back to business, Porthos was ready to shake the canaille until his teeth rattled and then some. “All right, Bonnaire,” Porthos glowered down at him. “Where’s the rest of those diamonds?”

“My partner has them,” “Bonnaire's gaze bounced off all the Musketeers present.

“Then you will take us to meet your friend,” Athos hoped it would prove easier to gain the rest of the diamonds this time.

“I didn’t say he was my _friend_ ,” Bonnaire corrected. “I distinctly said _partner_.”

“Whatever,’ d’Artagnan held up a finger in front of Bonnaire’s face, silently indicating for the man to shut up.

“Bonnaire,” Athos drawled, “we’re wasting time. We must be on our way,” he glared at the thief. “Take us to the diamonds.”

++++

_It’s later in the evening now, on the way to Bonnaire’s buyer_

“Where are we going?” d’Artagnan tilted his head to the side, studying Bonnaire closely.

“We’re here to see Duvay. He’s a tricky man with a short fuse,” Bonnaire explained. “Tis best I enter alone.”

“We’ll decide that, Bonnaire,” d’Artagnan threw him a look that told the other man he didn’t believe a word that left Bonnaire’s mouth.

“Trust me, mon amis,” Bonnaire held out his hands to them.

“We’re not your friends,” d’Artagnan hissed.

“Comrades surely?” Bonnaire was met with silence. Shaking his head he turned around and went inside Duvay’s place.

“I hate ‘em,” Porthos spat.

“You do know he’ll try to run,” d’Artagnan tilted his head studying Athos’ face devoid of all expression.

Instead it was Porthos who said what they all thought. "Good. Then we can kill 'em and be done with this."

++++

Entering Monsieur Duvay's home, Bonnaire visit did not go as planned when he couldn't get the diamonds back. In the fighting that ensued with the other man, Bonnaire suffered injuries to his back and then was promptly tossed out of a window to crash to the ground below

"Oh oh!" Athos hung his head. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Mon frere," Aramis rolled his eyes, "why would you ever think that?"

"Then why'd we do it?" Porthos' sharp look encompassed his captain and Aramis. Not bother waiting for a reply, Porthos figured they had their own work cut out for them when Duvay's men came at them.

"I'll go inside and help Bonnaire," d'Artagnan took off like a flash before Athos could protest.

"Perhaps I need to have _captain_ sewn onto my uniform," Athos huffed. "Our Gascon tends to forget I am the one who gives the orders."

"Really?" Aramis shrugged drawing out his musket to aim it at one of Duvay's men. "I saw no difference in d'Artagnan's actions to how the lad behaved before France entered the war with Spain." Hearing Athos swearing brought a smile to Aramis' face. "We'll talk about d'Artagnan's lack of respect after we've dispatched our enemies."

"I second that," Porthos punched the lights out of one of Duvay's men that thought to get the better of him as he and his brothers had quite a fight on their hands. It appeared Duvay had a bevy of cut-purses on his payroll. They seemed to come out at them from every nook and cranny.

++++

_Back inside the building_

With the rest of his brothers occupied, d'Artagnan raced into the building finding Duvay with the diamonds. “Look at that,” he pointed his sword at Duvay, “there they are.” Having a feeling his prize wouldn’t be obtained easily, d’Artagnan stood at the ready.

“I paid good money for these,” Duvay let the diamonds slip through his fingers onto his desk.

“Why don’t you hand those over and not another word will be said,” d’Artagnan knew Duvay wouldn’t go for that and prepared himself for a fight.

Grinning, Duvay glanced behind the young Musketeer at his men who were slowly approaching from behind d’Artagnan. “Not from your lips.” With a nod at his men, Duvay shouted, “Kill him.”

That’s when d’Artagnan found himself not on top of his game as he had thought, being surrounded by three men. One holding a rapier on him and the other two with guns. The deck was stacked against him, as Porthos would say. Outnumbered and at a stand off, d’Artagnan faced Duvay.

Pulling a gun on d'Artagnan, Duvay felt powerful. "The great d'Artagnan," he sneered. "Killing you will enhance my reputation."

"Leaving me alive will _enhance_ mine," d'Artagnan countered, even though he knew the odds of coming out of this alive were slim at best. Then again for the last four years he'd been living life on the edge. What difference did one night make in the greater scheme of things?

What d’Artagnan didn’t account for was help coming from an unlikely source. Somehow, from his position on the ground, though injured Bonnaire managed to shoot Duvay through the window. Knowing he prevented d'Artagnan from meeting an untimely end, Bonnaire was pleased he could pull it off considering he felt like death warmed over.

When Bonnaire's shot hit its mark, Duvay's aim went askew. He meant to have dealt the Gascon a mortal wound but fate played a hand in keep d’Artagnan alive.

A feeling of agony ripped into his left leg. Falling to the ground, d'Artagnan clutched at the wound. When Athos and Porthos raced inside they took one look at him and blanched. "Tis just a scratch," d'Artagnan lied through clenched teeth.

Kicking aside Duvay's body, Athos pocketed the diamonds. Kneeling beside his younger brother, Athos looked at d'Artagnan's injury and winced. "Tis an overlarge _scratch_ ," his brow shot up, giving the lad a wry look. "Aramis is bringing up Bonnaire. Looks like both of you will need tended too." He let his hand glide gently through d'Artagnan's hair.

"My thanks to whichever one of you who shot Duvay," d'Artagnan broke out in a sweat from the pain he was trying to control.

"Wasn't either of us, d'Art," Porthos exchanged a comical look with Athos.

"Aramis?" d'Artagnan noted both men shook their heads. "Bonnaire?" he exclaimed in disbelief. Hating the idea to be under any type of obligation to that canaille, d'Artagnan made a mental note to thank Bonnaire when the time came.

"Ball's still in your leg." Porthos probed around d'Artagnan's injury with a delicate touch, while dodging the lad's hands as they tried to bat his own away. "Keep still," Porthos voiced gruffly. "Hurts me more than it does you."

"I doubt that," d'Artagnan retorted sarcastically. Hearing loud moans, he realized that Aramis and Bonnaire were nearly here.

After getting Bonnaire into the room, Aramis steered the other man toward a table. Then placing Bonnaire on his stomach Aramis walked away for a minute to check on d'Artagnan. Glancing at Athos he directed his question to the captain. "How is he?"

"As you can see d'Artagnan sustained a wound to his leg," Athos couldn't resist a bit of teasing. "But according to him tis but a scratch."

"Of course it is," Aramis smiled. "I'll be right with you, d'Artagnan, but I need to borrow Porthos and Athos to treat Bonnaire."

"Don't worry about me," d'Artagnan waved his hand in the air, "Bonnaire saved my life. Do what you can for him."

Walking back over to the table, Aramis placed a hand on Athos' arm. "Is what d'Artagnan said the truth?"

"Apparently that shot I saw Bonnaire make is what killed Duvay who was about to do away with our d'Artagnan." Stopping in front of the table, Athos put hands on his hips staring at Bonnaire's bloody back.

When Bonnaire realized they were going to stitch up his back, he tried to get off the table but the Musketeers overpowered him. So he reluctantly submitted to their tender mercies and prayed Aramis would be kind.

Leaving Aramis to finish up, Athos went back over to d'Artagnan's side. Placing a hand on the lad's forehead he could already feel heat gathering there.

Going over to d'Artagnan, whose head now rested in Athos' lap, Aramis knelt down. "You're next, mon frere."

Eyes at half mast, d'Artagnan mumbled. "Oh joy," he scowled up at his brother. "Hey! Ouch! Merde!" Aramis' fingers lightly skimmed over his injury but it still hurt like the devil was digging into his flesh with a pitchfork. "Don't suppose you could knock me out for this?"

"And risk giving you a concussion on top of this!" Athos' voice rose a few decibels.

"Minister ain't gonna take kindly ta us none for doin' that ta ya, d'Art."

Closing his eyes, d'Artagnan gripped Athos' hand tighter. "Just a thought."

"I found some whisky to help clean the wound," Aramis held the bottle in his hand.

"How about letting me have half of that to dull the pain?" d'Artagnan's dark eyes pleaded with him.

Helping d'Artagnan to sit up, Athos propped the lad against his chest. Taking the bottle from Aramis he gave it to the Gascon "Easy does it."

His head lolling on Athos' shoulder, d'Artagnan nodded for Aramis to begin. But before the medic did that a piece of leather was thrust into d'Artagnan's hand.

"Bite down on that," Porthos ruffled the lad's hair.

Placing the leather strip between his teeth, d'Artagnan clutched Athos' doublet tightly bracing himself for the pain he knew he would feel in spades.

By the time Aramis finished, d'Artagnan had passed out. "Mon Dieu! I can honestly say that I did not miss this part while I was away in Douai."

"Yeah," Porthos agreed. "It kinda gets old afta awhile."

"Porthos, procure a wagon," Athos ordered. Holding the unconscious body of his younger brother in his arms, Athos' hold tightened. "You and I are going to have a nice long talk later about waiting for me to give orders before tearing off like you did." Feeling Aramis tap on his shoulder, Athos looked up.

"You do know he can't hear you?" Aramis cocked his head.

"I do not care," Athos huffed. "I have never seen such a one where trouble follows his every footstep."

Having not left the room yet, Porthos' shoulders shook with laughter. "Yeah. Don't matter none if we're on a battlefield or in our own backyard." Taking his leave, Porthos went in search of a wagon.

++++

_Garrison_

Tending to Bonnaire’s back, Constance made a face seeing the state it was in. Glancing over her shoulder at Aramis, who stood beside Porthos, she shook her head. “I’m sure the medical profession would welcome you with open arms if you ever tired of being a Musketeer.” She knew Aramis was a good hand with a needle and wondered why Bonnaire’s injury looked the way it did. “This is sloppy work, not your usual standards.”

Folding his arms, Aramis looked straight at her. “Tis Bonnaire," that’s all he would say on the matter. She knew what they went through because of him the first time around.

“We only have one more diamond to find,” Porthos growled.

“Oui, a blue one at that,” Aramis added.

“So wake ‘em up or I will,” Porthos took a step toward the bed where Bonnaire laid.

Not liking it but knowing it had to be done, Constance pressed hard on Bonnaire’s wound and winced at the thief’s scream.

Looming over the canaille, Porthos’ stance was threatening. “The blue diamond?”

++++

_St. Pierre’s mansion_

It came about that Pauline’s fiancée had the diamond they were seeking. Feeling only slightly better, and against Athos’ advice to remain in the infirmary, d’Artagnan had come this far and refused to be left behind. Needless to say Athos was not pleased with his decision.

“I swear, d’Artagnan,” Athos saw how unsteady the lad was on his feet with one bad leg, “if you pass out on me…”

“I won’t,” d’Artagnan interjected quickly.

“Hmmpf!” Athos grumbled beneath his breath, as all of them gained entrance into the house.

Seeing the four men coming toward him, it was then St. Pierre recognized their uniforms. “You’re Musketeers.”

“On Royal business, Monsieur,” Athos noted the man’s fiancée was with him and cast Aramis a curious look. This was the same woman Athos had seen earlier talking with his brother. He wondered what role she now played.

"We need you to give up a certain blue diamond," d'Artagnan grimaced as his weakened leg threatened to give out on him. He'd never hear the end of it from Athos if he collapsed on the floor.

"Leave now!" St. Pierre ordered, not intending to give up anything.

"Monsieur we're not here to stop you getting married," d'Artagnan gritted his teeth against the pain shooting up his leg.

"Trust me," St. Pierre smirked, "nothing will stop that." He raised his rapier against the Musketeers intending to engage them all if necessary.

That's when Aramis decided enough was enough and stepped beween St. Pierre and Athos who raised his pistol against the other man. "What's one more diamond, eh?" he tried to reason with his captain.

Athos had sharp words for Aramis and didn't lower his pistol which was now aimed at the sharpshooter since his brother decided to put himself in the middle of all this nonsense. Porthos chose that time to leave the room and Athos glanced over at d'Artagnan who was wavering on one good leg. He didn't need all this aggravation and Aramis was stepping on his last nerve which practically gave out during their encounter with Serena.

Seeing all the chaos this diamond had created, Pauline gave it up to the Musketeers.

Retrieving the diamond from her, d'Artagnan stabbed Aramis with a funny look and raised a brow. He hobbled along back out of the room with Athos not far behind. Passing Porthos, who was leaning against the wall, he shared his feelings. "That was enjoyable."

As the lad was ahead of them, Porthos walked beside Athos. "Did ya shoot 'em?"

"Non," Athos wore a slight smile on his face. "Aramis is my penance."

Chuckling, Porthos shook his head. "Yeah, mine too."

_Garrison_

"I don't believe this!" Constance discovered Bonnaire had escaped. Running outside she spotted several cadets on the grounds. "Bonnaire's gone! Find him!" She was relieved that shortly after Porthos, d'Artagnan and Athos arrived. Between all of them they cornered the canaille and she watched as the Musketeers took him to the palace.

_Royal Palace_

His limp didn't stop d'Artagnan from shoving Bonnaire onto the floor before King Louis. If he wasn't worried about injuring his good leg, d'Artagnan would have loved to give a swift kick to Bonnaire's ass.

When Queen Henrietta Maria walked toward Bonnaire, Athos stepped forward. "Your Majesty," he handed her a pouch, "your diamonds and your thief."

What came from all of this was that Bonnaire's partner in crime turned out to be the queen's lady's maid Caroline who was secretly married to Bonnaire.

King Louis appeared tired of the whole affair as he listened to the thief bargain for his life. When Queen Anne glanced at him, he rolled his eyes. Wishing he could just get up and leave. But after hearing that Bonnair hid the money and could retrieve it, King Louis convinced his sister it was a good idea.

++++

"I don't believe Bonnaire hid it here," d'Artagnan said in disbelief as he, Athos and Porthos all had to go through the remains of dead men. The stench was so bad they had to cover their mouths with bandanas wrapped around the lower half of their faces. "Is it too late for me to go back to the infirmary?"

"You decided you were fit enough to come with us when I told you to stay put," Athos was searching through the pockets of one of the unfortunates, "so you're fit enough to help us find the money."

"You're a hard taskmaster, Athos," d'Artagnan sighed and continued his search.

Riding up on Belle, Aramis glanced down at Bonnaire and Caroline pretending he was going to kill them. "Are we doing this, Athos?"

Bonnaire started babbling for their lives until Athos' sharp words to him.

"Don't push it."

"Much as it pains me to say," d'Artagnan spared a brief glance at Athos, "Bonnaire did save my life."

"You sure he wasn't aiming for you?" Athos jested seeing the lad snap his head up to glare at him.

"This is gonna take forever," Porthos glowered at Bonnaire, the latter decided it wasn't healthy for him to remain here and took Caroline away.

"Get down off that horse, Aramis," Athos ordered. "We need all the help we can get."

"Yeah," d'Artagnan waved the marksman over. "Don't be putting on airs that this is beneath you to do."

Sliding off Belle, Aramis retrieved his bandana and secured it around his face. "All for one and one for all," he murmured as he began his own search.

The End

++++

_Note:_

The quote: _“What is happiness, except the simple harmony between a man and the life he leads?”_ is from Albert Camus who was was a French philosopher, author, and journalist, along with being a Nobel Prize winner.


End file.
